


【虫铁】养父-1

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 皮特帕克X托尼斯塔克，托尼会有点渣，无法接受的勿入。相互成长，抚平伤痕。本质上是甜文。托尼斯塔克在一个天生异象的天气里捡到了一个孩子，吊儿郎当花天酒地的他渐渐有了责任感，却不知道何时开始，自己养子对他起了不该起的心思……





	【虫铁】养父-1

  
斯塔克财阀的老霍总家大业大，只有一个宝贝儿子，托尼斯塔克。娘死了之后更是骄纵，女人方面理不清，花天酒地的嗜好更是一样没少。老霍总知道儿子聪明，能考上麻省理工的，或许等长大就懂事了，还想着哪天提前退休享享清福。没想到儿子在学校乱来，来公司呆两天，还搞上了公司的当红艺人。气得老霍总把儿子打了一顿。  
平常就放养，一出事就动棍子。  
这哪行呢，托尼斯塔克年轻气盛的，说离家出走就几个月没回家。老霍总断掉了托尼的银行卡，托尼直接在外边找了个女人搭伙。B姓氏，B名字，我们就简称BB。  
托尼斯塔克在自己的前女友里挑了BB，BB也很荣幸，托尼去球桌上输的钱，她都如数替他付了。想着好歹是斯塔克家的儿子，如果熬成了媳妇，那现在的钱就当投资了。  
托尼才不打算这么年轻就和女人结婚，他在牌桌、酒桌、女人身上醉生梦死，还有个女人甘愿替他买单，他快乐的很。  
XX19年，老天也看不下去这厮成天厮混。天色如墨，风雨大作，雷声阵阵，在托尼回去的路上没少了闪电，好像要劈死个渣男。街上没有行人在这么危险的情况下出行了，电视台都挂着红色的信号。托尼脑袋晕乎乎地，在路上左摇右摆，好像在挑衅闪电。俄顷雨水打湿了衣裳，托尼站不稳地绊倒在巷尾街角，一桩小电话亭内孩童的哭喊声传来。  
托尼被哭声吵醒，睡不踏实，故而摇摇摆摆地拉开电话亭的门，铁门和电线杆撞到一起，发出刺耳的响声，“吵死了。”  
他凶巴巴地瞪着电话亭内单薄的身影。  
“女孩？”  
孩子瘦弱苍白，许久没有修剪过的长发垂到肩头，脸上是天真又害怕的表情，过于秀气的面容在托尼眼前重影，好像一个不真实的幽灵。  
孩子并不作答，却停止了哭泣。幼小的身躯看着只有四五岁。  
“你爸爸妈妈呢？”  
小孩摇了摇头，“睡着了。”  
“我带你去找，住哪儿？”  
“一个很小的房子。”孩子比划了一个长方形。  
“行吧行吧，带路。”  
孩子点了点头，把手里的伞递给托尼。黑伞不大，装着一个成年人刚好，托尼和小孩走在一起，总要有一个人被淋到的，喝醉的托尼举着伞，没有注意到乖巧的孩子自动地让出了伞下的大片位置。  
路走了有五公里，从商业街走到荒无人烟的地方，托尼还想着这片儿怎么还有这么穷酸的地方，结果看到墓园两个字打了一个激灵。雨水从头发滑到眼睛里，托尼揉了揉眼睛，清醒了许多。  
“小孩，你家的小房子呢？”  
小孩指着墓园，“爹住一个房子，娘住一个房子。”  
靠靠靠！  
再不清楚“房子”是棺材、“睡着”是死亡，托尼就是个傻子了！  
地上还摆着没有枯萎的花束，这里是刚刚举行过葬礼的地方。  
托尼登时就想远离这个烫手山芋。  
但他看着小孩孤苦伶仃的样子，不知怎的想起了母亲葬礼上的自己，思维千回百转。母亲死了之后父亲也不管自己了，当时还那么小，周围除了狐朋狗友没有一个可以依靠的人。除了金钱，他什么都没有。  
“你还有亲人吗？”  
小孩摇了摇头。  
“为什么哭啊？”  
“我饿了。”小孩的肚子适时地发出咕咕的响声。  
不是因为父母死了，而是因为饿了。四五岁的孩子，或许对死亡还没有概念。托尼蹲了下来，黑伞笼罩着两人。阴影下的两人好像隔绝了外面的时空。  
“我带你去吃饭，你给我当小孩好不好？”  
“那爹爹醒来怎么办？”  
醒来就成惊悚片了！拜托！  
托尼觉得这孩子的父母肯定也是从小不怎么在身边的主儿，教育没搞好，千万不要把脑子也搞坏了。天底下还有谁能比他这个天才更能教好小孩吗，托尼觉得重任非他莫属。  
身上多了使命感，托尼沉了沉嗓子，像讲童话故事的电台一样用有魔力的嗓音缓缓道：“他会睡很久很久，一百年那么久，在他醒来之前，我来照顾你。”  
说照顾，但托尼本身就还是顽童性子，一时兴起的话说出来了，就有点想撤回。  
覆水难收，小孩当真了。  
在所有人都抛弃他的时候，从天而降的偏爱得有多幸运。小孩腼腆地圈住托尼的胳膊，脆声道：“我叫皮特帕克，男孩子。”  
这是在纠正托尼问的第一句话。虽然长得秀气，可他是个男子汉。  
然后小孩就抱住了托尼不撒手，托尼托着皮特的屁股把他抱起来，小孩抱着跟纸片似的，“走着。太瘦了，带你去吃好东西。”  
皮特帕克这个小孩子，从小吃百家饭长大，他就是东一个亲戚待半个月，西一个亲戚待四十天这样养起来的。故此，在新的环境，存活能力很强，自己跟电冰柜也能玩上半天。  
托尼现在住的是妈妈留给他的房子。BB自认洗手做羹汤也有半年了，不是明媒好歹是正宫，打雨夜冒出来一个野孩子，不知怎得就住进了自己家里，至此自己要多做一人的饭。  
皮特营养跟上了之后，个子蹿了，面色红润了，卷曲的金褐色头发光泽饱满了，更招人爱了。可BB觉得托尼放在自己身上的注意变少了，暗地里没少和姐妹吐槽，这野孩子也不知道是不是托尼的私生子。  
托尼在外带皮特玩牌，皮特偷偷记牌，一大一小两人俩作弊一场，然后拿着赢来的钱去买烧鸡、买烧酒。托尼在内喝着小酒，给皮特乱扯自己大学毕业论文，皮特转口背出论文里量子力学的一二三假说。托尼啧啧称奇，“这孩子随我！”  
BB更郁闷了。  
在别人屋檐下低头久了，皮特能敏感地察觉出女主人不喜欢自己，平素更粘着托尼，生怕自己被赶走。托尼该玩还是玩，只不过皮特老跟在身边，找女人和夜场就少去了，酒和赌还是照旧。  
人有顺风逆风，赌桌上也有顺风逆风，不巧托尼还没来得及抽身，就在逆风局里把身上输了个干净。  
“今天先到这儿了，再输就要在街上裸奔了。”  
托尼想走，被一双手拦住，那人歪着嘴笑道：“阔少，这才到哪儿啊，天都没亮呢。继续继续，你还有别的赌注啊，身边不是老跟着个小孩帮你作弊吗，你把他押给我，换你一百万。”  
男子嘴巴是歪的，咱们简称为歪嘴。  
托尼神色一凛，眼睛寻找皮特的身影。皮特被歪嘴的两个小弟按着肩膀控制着，坐在休闲区的软椅上。无辜的眼睛慌张地看向自己。  
  



End file.
